


AC Day 10: The Beginning

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [10]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: A new AU, Advent Calendar, Day 10, F/M, I will remake Night Elf canon just because, Illidan and Maiev become best friends pre-WotA, My(iev) Verse, Pre-WotA, They're both in the pre-teen area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: When she was younger, Maiev loved walking around in the woods but this time, she meet someone who will change her life.





	AC Day 10: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a another AU of mine and yes, I do have way too many AU but it's like that.  
> So, this one is kinda simple, Maiev and Illidan meet when they are like, pre-teen, and become best friends all through their teenages years along to adulthood. But this is an AU that "could" work with canon because of a little misunderstanding that will follow them until at least, the Third War.
> 
> Of course, this is just a sneak peak of that AU so if you want more, don't hesitate to ask ^^

Elune was rising in the sky as the night was falling. The sky was clear and the forests silent. The diurnal animals were going to sleep while the nocturnal were slowly waking up, giving the place a surreal atmosphere and this was her favorite time of the day.

Maiev smiled as she walked through the shadows the trees were casting, avoiding the broken woods on the floor, not making a single noise. She was one with the forest. She was swift, fast, and only Elune was able to catch her. She knew those woods by heart, knew every tree, every shortcut. It was her wood, her place.

A weird noise interrupted her wandering. Carefully, she stopped walking and searched for the source of that noise who seemed to be a voice. It wasn't clear, coming from far away and was looking like someone angry. She hoped it wasn't an adult, not that she hated them but they just couldn't understand her. As she heard the voice again, this time happier, she slowly approached the place it was coming, curiosity winning over anything else.

Following the voice, she found a little clearing in the middle of the woods and inside the clearing, another young elf. Dark blue hair, light purplish skin. He was standing in the center, his back turned to Maiev, his arms extended on his side as he seemed to concentrate. Delicately, he drew a rune in the air and a little ball of arcane thrown itself against a tree. The elf jumped on place, shouting enthusiastic yes before falling on the ground where he took a scroll and a quill and began to write. The words were short, fast and before Maiev realized it, the scroll was back on the ground and the elf on his feet, already trying another rune.

Using both of his hands, a little fireball appeared between them and slowly, he began to juggle with it. Moving from his left hand to the right, throwing it in the air before catching it even if his skin never touched it. As he seemed satisfied with it, he began to summon a second and once again, juggled with them, this time almost dancing around.

His golden eyes caught her sight.

Captivated by the spells, Maiev forgot that she wasn’t hiding anymore. The other elf stopped on place, fear in his eyes for a second as he noticed someone had been watching him for some time. As he lost his concentration, the two fireballs fell on the ground, starting a small fire. Realizing it, the two elves jumped on it and began to put them out. Thankfully, they weren’t big enough to do any damages and only little patches of burned grass could tell what happened.

Finally, the elf looked at Maiev, smiling awkwardly.

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” He said, scratching his head. “But thank you for the help.”

Maiev only frowned at him.

“You shouldn’t be practicing alone in the wild. We have school for that.”

He laughed, still a little awkward.

“I…I’m learning by myself actually.”

Maiev could see on his eyes shining as he talked about it but his face was telling her that it was a secret. And now that she was thinking about it, she always heard that those born with amber eyes were leaning toward druidism. But she barely got the time to think about it that the elf was closer to her, this time smiling widely.

“Oh, by the way, my name is Illidan!”

Being suddenly so close to him as he became way more confident along to the fact that he was kind of cute, surprised Maiev and made her stutter.

“Ma-” the last syllable lost into an incoherent mumbling.

“My? That’s a nice name.” Illidan said.

“Actually it’s-” began Maiev.

But before she could correct herself, a saber cub jumped from the bushes, head-butting Illidan in the legs, making him swore.

“Wait? Ash’abah?” He said, recognizing the cub.

He laughed awkwardly again and quickly pet the saber before turning back to Maiev.

“I have to go. Goodbye My!”

Illidan quickly grabbed his scroll and quill and began to left, walking backward to make goodbye signs to Maiev. She wanted to tell him once again that her name wasn’t My but at that moment, he tripped on a root and ended up laying on the ground. She heard him muttering under his breath but got back on his feet as fast as he could and finally left. In the end, Maiev decided that it wasn’t the end of the world if he hadn’t understood her name. And maybe she’ll get the possibility to tell him another day.

As she began to leave the clearing, she made sure to memorize her way back. If she had the time the next day, she could get back there…Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
